


The Three Faces of Ian Edgerton (#6 Third Person)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [69]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Charlie it's like living with three people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Faces of Ian Edgerton (#6 Third Person)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Past Abuse

Charlie knew he was babbling he couldn’t help it. Professor Richards was coming for a visit. Richards had introduced him to the joys of multidimensional geometry. He’d also spent years teaching Charlie how to tie interesting knots and gave him a professional ridding crop for his 18th birthday.

“Stop.”

Charlie froze, fork halfway to his mouth. Ian was staring at his hands, his whole body tense.

Charlie got up and crouched down in front of Ian but didn’t touch. “What’s wrong?” Charlie asked. Ian began to shake.

Charlie braced himself. Too often it was like living with three people. Agent Edgerton, ultimate badass; Ian his beautiful boy of submissive strength and sensuality, then there was a third who crept out of the dark, a frightened teenager, in the worst kind of hands, unaware that he possessed the strength to run.

“Please, I don’t want to be shared, I’ll do whatever you want, please, please, I don’t want other people touching me.”

Charlie saw red. “You’ve been… shared?” Ian nodded and curled in on himself. Charlie choked back bile but tried to keep his voice calm. “I will _never_ do anything without your consent you know that?” Ian nodded slowly “And I would _never_ consider sharing you.”

“You said...”

“I said I’d like you to_ meet_ Professor Richards because he’s an old friend. That’s it. _If_ you want to. _If_ you’re in town, and you can do it in full body armor for all I care. I get jealous watching you shake hands with other people and you can check with Don, I’ve never been big on sharing anything I value.”

“I’m sorry.” Ian said softly. Charlie gently took his hands.

“No. You did exactly what you’re supposed to do. Something was bothering you. You said stop and told me why.”


End file.
